doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Música de Pokémon
Este es un listado de los temas músicales usados en la serie de televisión y películas del anime Pokémon. Música Presentado para TV Películas Material discográfico Pokémon ¡Para ser un maestro! #Tema de Pokémon (Óscar Téllez Roa)thumb #Tengo que ser un maestro Pokémon (Nicolás Silva, coros de Rocío Garcel, Maggie Vera, María de Jesús Teherán y Ricardo Silva) #Ciudad Viridian (Rodrigo Zea) #¿Qué clase de Pokémon eres tú? (Óscar Téllez Roa y Rodrigo Zea ) #Mis mejores amigos (Rodrigo Zea) #Todo cambia (Alejandra García) #La hora llegó (Patty Carreón) #Pokémon Dance Mix (María de Jesús Teherán, coros Maggie Vera) #Equipo Rocket (doble problema) #Por siempre juntos (Ricardo Silva y Maggie Vera , Nicolás Silva (coros)) #Canción de Misty Maggie Vera #PokéRap (Óscar Téllez Roa, Rodrigo Zea, Adolfo Alguire) #Querer es poder (Ricardo Silva, Maggie Vera, Nicolás Silva (coros)) Las mejores canciones de Pokémon thumb Disco que salió a finales del año 1999 compilando los mejores temas de la serie animada, que a su vez se incluyó, como en el primer CD, el video del Pokerap interactivo. # Tema de Pokémon # Ciudad Viridian # Pokémon Dance Mix # Tengo que Ser un Maestro Pokemon # Equipo Rocket # Por Siempre Juntos # Canción de Misty # PokéRAP Pokémon The Johto Journeys thumb #Pokémon Johto #Pikachu #Vamos a viajar #El Juego #Me vuelve loca #Tú y Yo con Pokémon #Todo está por cambiar #En verdad quieres jugar #Canción de Jigglypluff #Dos chicas para mí #Cerca de tu hogar estás #Rap de Pokémon #Querer es poder #Pokémon Johto (especial) Intérpretes * Pista 1 - Ignacio de Jesús Rodríguez Ortiz (Rodrigo Zea) * Pista 2 - Myra * Demás pistas - Nora Giron, César Vega, Maby Vega, Alfredo Calderón, Patsy y Bárbara Ramírez Datos técnicos * Produccion ejecutiva: Renato López * Direccion artistica: Kenny López y Renato López * Dirección de Coros: César Vega Warner Music Chile Pokémon: The First Movie Banda sonora de la película dónde se incluyo, como bonus track, el tema completo en español de apertura que fue presentado en la película, producido por Mariano Pavez e interpretado por cantantes chilenos, además se contó la participación, entre muchos de ellos conocidos cantantes estado unidenses. thumb # Pokémon Theme (Bonus Track Spanish Version) - (Alvaro Véliz/ coros: Daniela Aleuy) # Pokémon Theme (Billy Crawford) # Don't say you love me (M2M) # It was you (Ashley Ballard) # We're a miracle (Billie) # Soda Pop (Britney Spears) # Somewhere, Someday (*NSYNC) # Get Happy (B*Witched) # (Hey You) Free up your mind (Enma Burton) # Fly With me (°98) # Lullaby (Mandah) # Vacation (Vitamin C) # Makin' my way (any way that I can) - (Billie) # Catch me if you can (Angela Via) # (Have some) fun with the funk (Aaron Carter) # If Only tears could bring you back (Midnight Sons) # Brother my brother (Blessid Union of Souls) # Doing the most (Messy Marv) Pokémon 2000: The Power of one Banda sonora de la película, al igual que en la primera, muchos de los temas cantados por cantantes estado unidenses e incluyendose bonus tracks interpretados en español por diversos cantantes además de la música instrumental usada en la película, con producción de banda de sonido por Mariano Pavez. thumb # Mundo Pokémon (Daniela Aleuy y Alejandro Parada) # The Power of One (Donna Summer) # Dreams (Alysha) # They don't understand (Dream Street) # Wonderland (Angela Vía) # With all your heart (Plus ONE) # The extra mile (Laura Pausini) # Flying without wings (Westlife) # Pokémon World (Youngstown feat. Nobody's Angel) # Blah, Blah, Blah (Devotion 2 Music) # Polkamon ("Weird Al" Yankovic) # The Chose One (The B-52's) # One Heart (O-Town) # One (Denisse Lara) # Comin' to the house (O-Town) # Dance of the Bellossom (From "Pikachu's Rescue Adventure" Score) # The legends comes to life (From "The Power Of One" Score) # Mundo Mágico (Spanish Version of "Wonderland") - (Angela Vía) # La luz del amor (Spanish Version of "One") - (Denisse Lara) # Mundo Pokémon (karaoke) Enlaces externos *Óscar Téllez Roa (YouTube) *Rodrigo Zea (My Space) *Myra (My Space) *Angela Via (My Space) *Denisse Lara (My Space) Categoría:Anexos